This invention relates to an exercise bicycle, more particularly to one which has a suspended wheel, the suspended wheel being indirectly rotatable by hands and/or feet.
Although the exercise bicycle of the parent application, i.e. Application No. 07/298,692, can effectively exercise the arms and legs of the user, it has a complicated structure consisting of an intermediate driven shaft assembly which can be activated by a hand driven crank shaft and/or a foot driven crank shaft. This drive shaft assembly largely increases the manufacturing cost of the bicycle. Furthermore, in most cases, when either the swing levers or the pedals of a conventional exercise bicycle are activated, the others of them are also driven through a transmission such that the user cannot activate only the swing levers or the pedals.